Ladybugs
by TheDoublemintTwins11
Summary: It's a dreary day on the Thousand Sunny and Luffy is nowhere to be found. So, naturally, Zoro goes to look for him. .:ZoLu:.


**Hey guys, so here's a little one shot I whipped up after an idea attacked me during one of my family's strange-but-oh-so-fun bonding sessions. Naturally, this story is based on said bonding, because I wouldn't share fond family memories to no point or purpose. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Ladybugs**

**-DM Twins-**

Zoro frowned from his place at the dining room table. It was just a run-of-the-mill rainy day. Everyone was shut up in the cabins to avoid the rain, and he was beginning to grow restless. Despite the fact that the Thousand Sunny was in no way cramped—in fact there were enough rooms for each of the Strawhats to inhabit their own—he still felt crowded. Nami and Robin were busy talking about something that he didn't give a damn about, and Sanji was busy serving them drinks.

"Oi, Nami. Where's Luffy?" The navigator glanced up at Zoro, offering a shrug before turning back to her conversation.

"Shouldn't you know?" Sanji snickered. Ignoring the glare the swordsman was giving him, he proceeded to make kissy-faces which, to Zoro, looked more like a fish drowning on air.

Resisting the urge to trip the blonde as he carried a tray of empty glasses to the kitchen, Zoro attempted instead to burn a hole in the back of the cooks head. He didn't really feel like starting a fight, at least not at the moment, so Zoro decided to go look for his captain himself. He hadn't seen his captain all day, which was strange, because he'd been in the _kitchen_ all day.

Curious, the swordsman started towards his captains' next most probable location. His suspicion was confirmed when a self-satisfied chuckle drifted from the men's cabin, followed by a short silence filled with a curious clicking noise, and then more laughter.

Zoro opened the door to the cabin and nearly tripped over his captain, who was lying on the ground with one eye closed, aiming a rubber band at the ceiling above him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luffy grinned and released the rubber band.

"I'm shooting rubber bands." He replied. Luffy grabbed another from a small pile next to his head. Zoro raised an eyebrow and glanced at the ceiling. At first, he didn't know what the rubber boy was shooting at, but after another rubber band snapped off the ceiling, he noticed a small red bug as it was disturbed into flight. It hovered for a moment, before settling back onto the ceiling.

"You're shooting at a ladybug? Why don't you just squash it?"

"This is more fun." Luffy said matter-of-factly, "It's harder than it looks." Zoro smirked and stepped over his captain, settling onto the floor next to him. He grabbed a rubber band and aimed it directly at the bug. Luffy laughed when it missed entirely, landing a few feet away.

"You have to aim lower or it won't even get close." He said, releasing a band of his own, which narrowly missed the insect. Zoro shot another with similar results to the first. Irritated, he watched as Luffy again got close enough to the bug that it was startled into the air. Zoro grunted, and shot two more rubber bands—both of which missed entirely. Luffy laughed and sat up, choosing a rubber band from the rapidly-diminishing pile.

"It takes practice. I've been shooting at the thing all day and I still haven't hit it." Luffy shrugged. "I told you it was harder than it looks."

Zoro nodded and shot another rubber ban. It snapped off the ceiling just above Luffy's head. Close, but no cigar. Irritated, he ran a hand through his hair and turned to his captain.

"What was that about aiming low?" he asked. Luffy pointed at the bug, which was crawling slowly towards them.

"Well, if you're trying to hit the bug," He moved to point slightly lower, "you have to aim there."

"Alright…" Zoro said as he aimed another rubber band where his captain was pointing and let it fly. This one didn't even hit the ceiling, but instead snapped off the wall, landing on Usopp's hammock.

"Too Low." Luffy said.

"That's bullshit, it didn't work at all!"

"No, it works." Luffy insisted, "You're probably just sitting in a bad spot." Luffy grabbed a new rubber band and scooted over to where Zoro was sitting, plopping down into the swordsman's lap. Zoro grunted and shifted positions, but welcomed the contact none the less. Luffy grinned and shot the rubber band without aiming, and nodded when it hit the wall opposite them. Beaming at his own cleverness, he half-turned to look back at Zoro.

"See? This is a bad place to sit." Zoro raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress a smile.

"You did that on purpose." Luffy, outraged that he had been so easily caught, puffed out his cheeks in defiance.

"I did not." He insisted.

"Mhm." Zoro replied, sliding a hand around his waist.

"Well, I didn't." Luffy insisted.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, "Being able to flick a ladybug off the wall with a rubber band isn't my top priority."

"Oh?" Luffy asked playfully, leaning forward so that their faces were only inches apart "and what is?"

"Well…" Zoro mused, leaning forward the last few inches between them and gave his captain a lingering kiss. Hesitantly they parted, and Zoro pulled back. Licking his bottom lip, the swordsman leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Well?" Luffy insisted after a moment. Zoro smirked and opened one eye.

"Training, definitely."

Luffy laughed and leaned back as well.

"Liar."

**Now doesn't that just make you wanna grab a bag of rubber bands and go hunting? **


End file.
